shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bungou Stray Dogs
Bungou Stray Dogs is a supernatural and mystery manga/light novel series with an anime and a game adaptation. Plot Nakajima Atsushi was kicked out of his orphanage, and now he has no place to go and no food. While he is standing by a river, on the brink of starvation, he rescues a man whimsically attempting suicide. That man is Dazai Osamu, and he and his partner Kunikida are members of a very special detective agency. They have supernatural powers, and deal with cases that are too dangerous for the police or the military. They're tracking down a tiger that has appeared in the area recently, around the time Atsushi came to the area. The tiger seems to have a connection to Atsushi, and by the time the case is solved, it is clear that Atsushi's future will involve much more of Dazai and the rest of the detectives! MU)AniList Characters Ships Het :AkuHigu — the ship between Ryuunosuke Akutagawa and Ichiyo Higuchi :AtsuKyou — the ship between Atsushi Nakajima and Kyouka Izumi :AtsuLucy — the ship between Atsushi Nakajima and Lucy Maud Montgomery :Ayamura — the ship between Yukito Ayatsuji and Mizuki Tsujimura :ChuuAki — the ship between Chuuya Nakahara and Akiko Yosano :ChuuTsuji — the ship between Chuuya Nakahara and Mizuki Tsujimura :Dazano — the ship between Osamu Dazai and Akiko Yosano :Francis x Alcott — the ship between Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald Louisa May Alcott :Hawmitch — the ship between Nathaniel Hawthorne and Margaret Mitchell :Kunicott — the ship between Doppo Kunikida and Louisa May Alcott :Kunisano — the ship between Doppo Kunikida and Akiko Yosano :MoriKou — the ship between Ougai Mori and Kouyou Ozaki :Ranposano — the ship between Ranpo Edogawa and Akiko Yosano :TachiGin — the ship between Michizou Tachihara and Gin Akutagawa :Tanizakicest — the ship between Junichirou Tanizaki and Naomi Tanizaki Slash :ChuuAku — the ship between Chuuya Nakahara and Ryuunosuke Akutagawa :ChuuAngo — the ship between Chuuya Nakahara and Ango Sakaguchi :ChuuAtsu — the ship between Chuuya Nakahara and Atsushi Nakajima :ChuuMori — the ship between Chuuya Nakahara and Ougai Mori :Danpo — the ship between Osamu Dazai and Ranpo Edogawa :DazAku — the ship between Osamu Dazai and Ryuunosuke Akutagawa :Dazushi — the ship between Osamu Dazai and Atsushi Nakajima :FukuMori — the ship between Yukichi Fukuzawa and Ougai Mori :FukuRanpo — the ship between Yukichi Fukuzawa and Ranpo Edogawa :Fyolai — the ship between Fyodor Dostoyevsky and Nikolai Gogol :Fyozai — the ship between Fyodor Dostoyevsky and Osamu Dazai :KuniChuu — the ship between Doppo Kunikida and Chuuya Nakahara :Kunikidazai — the ship between Doppo Kunikida and Osamu Dazai :Kunikatai — the ship between Doppo Kunikida and Katai Tayama :KuniRan — the ship between Doppo Kunikida and Ranpo Edogawa :OdaAku — the ship between Oda Sakunosuke and Ryuunosuke Akutagawa :Odango — the ship between Oda Sakunosuke and Ango Sakaguchi :Odazai — the ship between Oda Sakunosuke and Osamu Dazai :Ranpoe — the ship between Ranpo Edogawa and Edgar Allan Poe :Ranpoguri — the ship between Ranpo Edogawa and Oguri Mushitarou :ShibuAtsu — the ship between Tatsuhiko Shibusawa and Atsushi Nakajima :Shin Soukoku — the ship between Ryuunosuke Akutagawa and Atsushi Nakajima :Siglai — the ship between Sigma and Nikolai Gogol :Soukoku — the ship between Osamu Dazai and Chuuya Nakahara :Steincraft — the ship between John Steinbeck and H.P. Lovecraft Femslash :HiguGin — the ship between Ichiyo Higuchi and Gin Akutagawa :Kousano — the ship between Kouyou Ozaki and Akiko Yosano :LucyKyou — the ship between Lucy Maud Montgomery and Kyouka Izumi :Montcott — the ship between Lucy Maud Montgomery and Louisa May Alcott :TsujiHigu — the ship between Mizuki Tsujimura and Ichiyo Higuchi :Tsujisano — the ship between Mizuki Tsujimura and Akiko Yosano :YosaKyou — the ship between Akiko Yosano and Kyouka Izumi Familyships :Dazushi Family — the ship between Osamu Dazai, Atsushi Nakajima and Kyouka Izumi Friendships :Buraiha Trio — the ship between Oda Sakunosuke, Osamu Dazai and Ango Sakaguchi Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : WIKIS : ANIME :Bungou Stray Dogs on Crunchyroll :Bungou Stray Dogs on AniList MANGA :Bungou Stray Dogs on Manga-Online.club :Bungou Stray Dogs on AniList List Trivia * Characters from Bungou Stray Dogs are based on real, famous, literature authors. Navigation